This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The filoviruses are significant human pathogens that present a public health concern as emerging/re-emerging viruses. Currently, there are no vaccines or treatments licensed for human use. However, substantial progress has been made over the last decade in developing candidate preventive vaccines that can protect nonhuman primates against these viruses. Among these prospects, a vaccine based on recombinant vesicular stomatitis virus (VSV) is particularly robust as it is the only vaccine that can also confer protection when administered as a postexposure treatment. Of the leading vaccine platforms for a filovirus vaccine VSV is the only replication- competent system.